Aliens and Cryptids
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Lilo is an outcast, and Zak is a legendary figure with unimaginable powers. When Zak's life takes a turn for the worst, his parents enroll him into school to give him a normal life. When the two meet they learn to stick together for the others sake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In the process of rewriting my stories to look for grammar mistakes.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lilo's POV**  
To say I was excited was an understatment, I was ecstatic. A few weeks ago we were told that a new student was transferring to our school this semester. Merdal was also excited, but not for the same reason I was. She was excited because it just meant another follower for her. I was excited because it might mean another friend.

I stand in front of the mirror, and stare at my reflection. Stitch is also staring, and like always, we laugh. Why do I have to look so much like Nani? all I need is her old crop tops and jeans to complete the image. I look over at Stitch curled up on his bed. We have been through so much since we first met. From getting abducted by Gantu to freeing his cousins and finding all 625 of them homes to belong to. At first he would just stay home, but I started to bring him to school with me so that afterwards we could visit his Ohana.

I want the new student to like me, but I don't want to hide anything. I want them to like me for who I am, and That includes my Ohana. So do I bring him today, or wait a few days.

"Stitch, what should I do?" I look at his reflection in the mirror, and wait for him to reply.

"Lilo do, what Lilo want." His answer is short and sweet, just like always. I sigh and continue to worry.

We head downstairs for breakfast, and find Pleakly making it, Jumba is reading the newspaper, and Nani and David are talking about what else to get. Stitch and I sit and wait for breakfast to be served.

When I look across the table at Nani and David, I can't help but smile at their wedding bands. I continue my gaze on Nani, and my smile widens when I see her protruding stomach with the promise of new life. My Ohana just gets bigger every year, and I like it!

I avert my gaze down at the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast... When did that get there? I don't think about it, and just start eating while listening to the conversation.

"David, I'm just worried that we're forgetting something important."

"Don't worry Nani, we have all of the important stuff. We'll worry about the rest when we get there." David tries to pacify my sister, but I don't think it is working.

"But I'm worrying about it now. Like what if they don't like me? What if I mess up and they end up like Lilo?"

I choke on my food with a startled "HEY!" Did my thoughts sound like that upstairs?

Everyone is laughing while Stitch rubs my back to help clear my airways. All the while chuckling himself.

Once things have settled down I mumble "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's recall all of the things you did as a kid, shall we?" Nani begins, and I can't help but feel a lecture coming on.

"First, your personality and theories were wild. Second, we went to adopt a dog and got an alien instead, who later became like a brother to you. Las-"

"Are you done yet? I still have to go to school, you know." I interrupt her triad, and she stares.

I normally don't like to go to school, and someone usually has to drag me out of bed just to go. Even then I don't put alot of effort into my appearance, but today is different. I woke up early, and took care of my appearance. Taking note of my clean denim shorts, my classic red mumu shirt with white leaves, and navy blue sandals. I even straightened my hair when normally only a brush goes through it.

She smiles like I did when I introduced a cousin to their new home.

"Oh I see, trying to get a new friend today?"

"That's right, there's a new kid is coming today isn't there?" David states also taking note of my appearance.

" Yes, now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." I pick up my backpack and head for the door. I look back around. "Stitch, aren't you coming?" At that he gets up, grabs his bag, and together we head out the door. After all, if I'm going to make an impression, might as well make it a true one.

 **Zak's POV**  
It took a lot of persuading, but finally they agreed. At the beginning of the new year, for the next semester, I will be going to be a high school student.

I never saw the point in school, and I started neglecting it after the whole Argost thing. From him taking Zak Monday's powers, to trying to take over the world, then stealing my powers, and exploding due to the positive and negative energies. I think we deserved a break. At first they were against it, saying secret scientist never take breaks.

So there I was continuing my sixth grade studies when I stopped doing it, except the languages, I still needed those. Mom and dad started to question me about my slipping grades, and I told them that I didn't see the point of it anymore. I was just going to continue their work anyway.

They stopped questioning it after awhile which was good. Then something else began to worry them, the nightmares I stayed to get. They were just like the visions Tsul 'Kalu gave me, which was confusing. The powers were gone, have been for a few years, why would I have nightmares like that?

We got our answer a few days later sometime in the night.

It was late and I woke up in a cold sweat. Fisk was out enjoying the night leaving me alone in a room that seemed to be closing in with each breath. Needing to calm down I go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I looked up at the mirror above the sink and scream.

My family rushes in to see what happened, and find me on the ground, starring at the mirror in fear.

" Zak, what happened? What's wrong?" I avert my gaze from the mirror to see my dad kneeling by my side. He begins to look me over for injuries, but once he sees my eyes the shock is immediate.

My once dark chocolate, brown eyes are now a bright orange. The same color as the glow they would emit when the powers were activated.

I feel mom kneels down next to me , and she envelops me in a hug. I lean against her to seek further comfort.

The exhaustion begins to catch up with me, but I still hear the words of comfort from mom, "It's okay Zak, we'll figure this out. Nothing will happen." She continues to whisper these even as I fall asleep in her arms.

As time goes by the powers starts rearing its ugly head. First it was the color of my eyes changing to the bright orange, never to return to the color they ones were, then the glow started to blink on & off when nothing was going on.

The next thing I know mom and dad say I'm going to school the beginning of next semester, and we are going to relax for awhile. I ask where, and they tell me Hawaii.

So here I am, outside of the school, way too early in the morning for others to arrive. I am probably freaking out as bad as when I first found out I was Kur. If this is how my life ends, let me at least pass the ninth grade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N For the Cryptids their speech will be typed like** _This._ **No one else will be able to understand them but the Saturday family.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lilo's POV**  
The walk to school was by no means peaceful. I kept on stressing about how I looked, what the new student was like, and if they would like me or become another of Merdle's followers.

"Lilo?" I look up to see Stitch waiting a few feet ahead of me. "is Lilo OK?" I hear him ask in his broken language.

I release a breath and reply "Yeah Stitch, Just stressing." I can't let this get to me. If they like me, they like me. If they don't, than I still have my Ohana and other friends.

The rest of the walk is in silence, and by the time we get to school the stating bell has just rung. As I approach the steps I notice someone holding back by the treeline. The person I notice is male with tan skin. He has black hair with white bangs that is spiked downward as though he got it spiked up but got caught in some heavy rain. He is wearing light brown cargo shorts, his orange shirt has black sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On the front of his shirt is a logo that looks like an 'S' formed from a snake.

As I look closer, it seems like he keeps looking between the school to the treeline. It as looks like he is talking to someone. I hear the second bell ring and decide not to push my luck anymore, and head inside.

 **Zak's POV**  
As the morning progresses, and more people arrive I fade into the treeline surrounding the school. I look at all of the students and feel envious, They got to form relationships all throughout kindergarten, I on the other hand got to travel the world, but only met two people my age. One being a king, the other a thief who found someone else.

I am still looking out at the others when I feel something grab my arm, and something else bite my leg. If I didn't know these two I would have screamed.

"Fisk, Kamodo, you can let go now." They do and begin talking in the tongue only my family can understand.

Fisk " _Why aren't you out there talking to them?_ "

"No Fisk, I will not go out there and talk."

Fisk " _And why not?_ "

"You know very well why I won't."

Kamodo " _I could just drag someone over here if you're to chicken._ "

"No Kamodo, you can't just drag someone over here."

Kamodo " _Only because you won't let me._ "

"No, I won't let you do it because it's rude, that's why."

I hear the first bell ring soon after and I keep looking back and forth between the school and my brothers. As I look back at the school I notice a girl with something blue on her shoulder look over at me. The second bell rings, and she heads inside with the rest of them. Probably to look for her friends.

" I'll see you guys later." I say as I run inside to look for the first class on the schedule. I get lost without even trying, but I spot the girl from outside. I run up to her and tap the shoulder that isn't occupied by something blue. She turns around to look at me.

"Hey, can you help me I can't find my first class. The ones after that I seem to have no problem passing by." I say holding out my Planner with schedule taped on the inside.

She seems shocked to hear me talk to her. "Uh, yeah, sorry, let me see what you have."

She takes A few seconds to look over my schedule and pulls out a yellow highlighter. After a few more seconds pass before she hands it back. As she speaks up I look over to see A few class and lunch highlighted.

we begin walking through the halls as she speaks. "OK, so you have first hour with me along with a few other classes, and lunch. We can head to the office later to get a locker for your stuff. For now though you'll just have to carry it with you, Zak Saturday, right?"

I look at her as though she just grew two heads, than realize she just had my schedule moments ago. She continues to look at me, silently asking me with her eyes to know if that is right or wrong.

"Yeah, cool name huh, nothings better than a Saturday, am I right?"

It's now her turn to stare at me while the blue creature on her shoulder lets out a quiet laugh. I get a closer look at it as we walk through the halls. It looks like someone crossed a koala bear and rabbit together with a bucket of blue dye. I continue to stare when it looks at me and holds out it's hand.

"My, name, is, Stitch." It says with pauses in between words. I shake its hand when the girl looks at me next. "Gah, I'm so stupid, I'm Lilo Pelekai, and this is our first hour class. There should be a seat open next to mine, or somewhere else if you want." the last part is quieter, and with that we enter the class room. Lilo makes her way to the back row closest to the window with an empty seat beside her. I walk up to the front desk where the teacher is looking up at Lilo.

He looks at me as I approach and I hand them the slip with my name that I got when my parents and I came here a few days prior. He takes one look at the sheet, smiles, and says louder than necessary, "Ah you must be the new student. Introduce yourself, then take a seat."

I look over the class and take a deep breath before I begin. I just hope I can remember what I said in front of the mirror. "Hello my name is Zak Saturday, and I'm new here. My parents work required us to travel around the world, so I'm fluent in most languages, and I'm glad to finally relax for school."

I finish and make my way to the back by Lilo when someone stops me. I look down to see a girl with over sized ginger hair and glasses looking up at me. "Aren't you the kid from TV all those years ago when Argust turned out to be evil?" I take a good long look at her and shrug. See if she can focus in class now. I sit by Lilo and Stitch, waiting for the day to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's the third chapter of my crossover**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lilo's POV**

The day has been ok so far until Zak has to switch to another class. I try to focus in my classes, but there is no such luck for me. By lunch I am a nervous wreck. For in the classes following first hour that I had with Zak, someone always sat next to him. I just hope he still wants to be my friend at the end of the day.

I sit at my usual table with my friend Victoria and Stitch's cousin Snooty. We have been friends ever since I showed her my chips that look like famous people collection, as well as introducing her to the regular snot magnet, Snooty.

After elementary school, Victoria has started getting a pixie cut every time she visits Snips her shirt is a loose pale yellow tank top, as well as a red gypsy skirt with bits of red and yellow added in, making it look like a sunset.

Snooty sits by her side, ever the ever faithful companion

I look towards the lunch lines to see if they went down when I see Zak talking to Myrtle and her lackeys. I can't hear what they are saying or see their faces, but from Zak's I can tell they're bothering him. Before I can move Stitch makes his way over to them, and tugs on Zak's sleeve. I think they talk because Zak follows Stitch over. I see Zak eyeing my friends, but he sits down, and tries to introduces himself.

"Hey I'm Zak, Zak Saturday." And he holds out his hand.

"I know we had a few classes together before now." He takes a moment to study her, than notices the company she has.

"Oh yeah I recognize you now. We had 3rd period together right?" Victoria nods and while the two o us go and get our own food, Stitch and Snooty hang back by the table.

While in line we chat. "So what do you think of him?" Victoria asks leaning in close while looking over her shoulder back at our table. "Oh No. Don't look now but Myrtle is back."

I do look and see Myrtle is in fact at our table and talking to Zak again. I feel my blood boil at the sight and need to look away before I repeat dance lessons all those years ago.

Victoria places a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it Lilo, after all Zak went with Stich last time they stopped him, who's to say that Zak won't have them leave on his own." I nod and get my food. By the time we get back to the table Myrtle and her group are gone and Zak is try to keep Snooty and Stitch from getting at his food.

Victoria and I laugh at their antics and go to protect Zak from our family.

 **Zak's POV**

By the end of the first day I'm exhausted, I now have two- no four friends, I have at least a few classes with either human friend, and I'm not the weirdest of the bunch, as far as they know. I head straight to my locker now that I know where it is and start packing my things. The sounds of constant chatter and footfalls surrounds me, but I hear a few pairs stop right behind me. Looking over my shoulder I see the same group of girls from lunch. All four of the girls already have their bags, but they just stand there.

"May I help you? Although you probably wouldn't since you've lived here all your life." I ask, but they just laugh as though I said the funniest thing in the world.

"No, but we can help you. Would you like to come with us into town, we can show you around?" The one with glasses and large orange hair says. If I had to guess, I'd say she was the ringleader of the group, seeing how the other girls mostly follow, and agree with everything she says.

I act like I'm thinking, but shake my head "Sorry my parents want me home as soon as possible. Plus I don't think you'd want to be seen around town with me, so bye." I turn around to continue packing my bag when I hear a new pair of steps approach. I turn around to see Lilo with Stitch on her shoulder. I give a smile " So what do you need Lilo?"

She seems hesitant at first, but finally speaks "I heard what you told Mertlye and her friends, but I was wondering if the Victoria and I could show you around tomorrow?" With her I answer right away "I'll talk to my parents tonight to see if it's OK with them. I let you know their answer first thing tomorrow." She gives a quick nod than makes her way out of school. Shortly after the Victoria pass with Snooty flying overhead and tells me they'll see me tomorrow, and with that I finish packing and make my way home.

I walk the same path as I did this morning, taking the back roads that lead to the house we're leasing. It gets into view, and Fisk bounds out the door to welcome me home. Comparing my height to him now I barely reach his chest, before I almost reached his waist. I return the hug, and than we make our way inside. Komodo lounging around like the lounge lizard he is, Zon is hanging out outside in the nest we just finished. I make my way to the office where I find mom and dad doing research on one of the many computers in the room. I knock on the door to alert them that I'm there, and I begin telling them about my day.

"Before I forget, Lilo one of the two girls, asked if she could show me around town tomorrow after school." I say as a last minute thought.

"Well as long as you get home before 9 I suppose it's OK with me" My dad answers. My mom answers with, "Be careful with your powers, we don't know when they will activate. After all you have to get accustomed to them." I nod my head at that. I haven't really been practicing with them, after all, we wouldn't want to alert the other secret scientist to this surprising development. With that we have a quick supper, and I head to bed, Fisk still teasing me about my curfew only to head off into the woods surrounding the house. I just hope there are no problems tomorrow.

 **A/N oh, a bit of foreboding in that last bit, What do you guys think will happen? I would love to read some suggestions. and before I had self inserts for my twin and I.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I had some trouble with this at first, but meh I'll try my best.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Zak's POV**

That night I had the same exact nightmare as when this all started, only this time it's in Hawaii, and I wake up not being able to find the others. My family it's easy to find because their fighting me, and trying to protect everyone. Frisk, Komodo, and Zon are fighting the humans and my parents. It's just Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria that I can't find. I wake up to see Frisk looking down at me with a worried expression, but I just wave him off, and head to the bathroom to freshen up before heading down to breakfast. In the kitchen I see Uncle Doyle talking with mom as she makes breakfast. Dad is probably still in the 'office' trying to figure things out.

The two adults turn when they hear me enter and Doyle notices the bags under my eyes, but doesn't comment on them. Good, because I don't want to deal with it. I take a seat and fold my arms on the table before placing my head on them. "So Zak man, how's school going?"

Nice deference tactics. "Fine, I made some friends."

"Wanna tell me about them. Drew was just telling me their taking you out on the town."

"Uh yeah, The first one I met had her dog with her, and it was more like a blue koala more than anything. Then during lunch I met the her friend Victoria. And she had a large bat like creature with her." I told them honestly

"Wait, a big bat like creature? Just how big you talkin' here" Doyle asked.

"About this big I would think." I explain ,and I spread my arms to show the wing span and vertical to show the height.

"Ok, do you think it's a cryptid?" Doyle asks

"No, even when my powers aren't activated I would have still felt something, and trust me, I didn't feel any sort of connection."

"Well ok than, I'll see you later mini-man." and with that he leaves. Telling by the sound coming from outside, he's using his jet pack. I just hope no one brings it up at school today.

Mom and I eat in silence, with dad joining us just as I finish. I take my dishes to the sink when mom addresses me, "So Zak, around what time are you coming back? I know it's a weekend night, but you still have training in the morning." My only reply is a shrug. "It depends on what they have planned on doing, I'm pretty much at their mercy for the day."

Dad nods absentmindedly, "Well keep your phone on you just in case we need to get a hold of you."

Grabbing my bag a give a quick remark of "Can do!" Than I'm out the door with Frisk and Komodo at my side, and Zon flying over head.

 **Lilo's POV**

I hold a different amount of excitement for today, seeing as how Zak has agreed to hang out with us after school. Like every Friday I go around town seeing how all of Stitch's cousins are doing in their perfect home. I don't get far however when I see Zak walking down the street with a large, thin gorilla and a stout lizard on either side of him. He seems to be talking to them, and for just a second it seems as though his eyes flicker on and off like a light. I look down at Stitch only to see him already running off towards Zak's group. Once Zak sees Stitch he bends down to greet him, only for the gorilla to lift Zak off his feet, speaking in gibberish.

Seeing the sight of Zak struggle in the grip of the gorilla as his lizard growls at Stitch sends me over the edge, and I start laughing outright. The scene in front of me stops for a moment and Zak falls out of the gorilla's grip right on top of the lizard, that is when a creature like slugger only with a bigger bill and shorter tail swoops down and lands beside them squawking at the lizard as it tries to bite Zak. Stitch comes back to me and we watch the chaos from the sidelines, all but forgotten in the minds of the four.

By the time it stops, the three creatures get off of Zak as he clutches his head muttering to himself. Thinking he is hurt I approach, only for the gorilla to wrap a hand around my wrist when I get to close. Stitch tries to interfere, but I hold out my hand to stop him. I look up at the gorilla and see the most human like expression in its eyes ever on a more animal like creature. It shakes its head at me, but I ignore it and wrench my wrist free.

Kneeling down to Zak's level I don't fail to notice how he flinches as I rest my hand on his shoulder, but learning from experience I finish what I started until there is no space left, and begin rubbing soothing circles on his back, Like Nani did with me after our parents died. I keep it up until he is calm enough to tell me otherwise. It doesn't happen, instead he leans into the touch. Not wanting to get in any ones way I help Zak get up, and walk us the rest of the way to school together.

The two of us sit in silence by the same trees I saw him by the first time he was here, and after meeting the creatures that walked with him, the same ones hanging back in the treeline, I now know who Zak was talking to yesterday. The two of us sit in silence as the other students arrive, Zak just watches, but when Victoria and Snooty start to approach I stand to greet them, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I can wait." I feel eyes staring at my back, but I continue on, "And if you want us to show you around another day, that's fine as well." I don't expect a reply, but receive one just as I begin to walk away, "Thank you." I turn back and smile. "Oh course."

With that I make my way to the two, Victoria smiles at me until she notices Zak sitting by the tree line still clutching his head as though he has a headache. "Is he ok?" She asks, I nod. "Yeah, but lets wait until later to see if he's up for the trip into town today. We may just have to go sometime later."

"Ok that works, and when do you think we should explain to him about Stitch and his cousins?"

I shrug, I really didn't know what to think about that at the moment.

"Maybe show him Stitch's cousins one at a time, while we show him around town, and explain to him just what they are afterwards. That way he gets to know them before he judges them, we wouldn't want to over whelm him after all." Victoria suggests, but after a quick look back at the male, and thinking about the company he was keeping this morning that hides just within the tree line I reply "I don't think we need to go slow with the introductions." She looks at me, and I tilt my head over to where Zak is sitting. She looks and lets out a gasp. Peeking over my shoulder I see the large lizard resting underneath his arm, and a long hairy arm reaching out from the trees.

Before I can stop her she walks around me and slowly approaches. Sitting down just in his line of sight. The lizard looks up but doesn't move from its spot by Zak's side, and the large beak peaks out from the trees. I go to join them, and Snooty seems to get along with the dinosaur like creature.

We just sit in silence and watch as the other students fill in the courtyard and at the tone of the bell head in, Zak seeming as though an invisible weight has set on his shoulders and won't let up.

Hopefully that can change by the end of the day.

 **A/N *Face Plants on Desk* I'm done... For now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I plan to use a scene from a short animation involving a tsunami siren. and again when the text appears** _like this_ **only the Saturday family will understand.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lilo's POV**

Through out the day Victoria and I would spare glaces at Zak to see if he was OK. Just seeing the blank stare he wore when entering I decided something needed to be done. So when lunch rolls around I all but drag Zak outside. Stitch simply follows, and once Victoria take notice she trails along. The five of us take a seat by the treeline and I ask, "Do you want to call your family? It might help."

Zak doesn't reply, just stares of into the woods, his eyes flickering on and off like they did earlier today. A few minutes pass like that before the bushes start to shake, and out pops a familiar fury head, shortly followed by a long beak/bill and reptilian face. At the sight of the large Dinosaur like creature Victoria holds up a hand and waits for the creature to make the first move.

The creature nozzles her hand and I can see snooty beginning to get jealous. He proves his point by hanging off Victoria's shoulders and shrieking.

The rest of the lunch is spent in relative silence with only the sound of chewing to break it. Zak uses Komodo as a back rest, with Zon and Fisk on either side. Victoria rests for a bit, seeing how it is practically allergy season, and she doesn't want to freak Zak out when Snooty latches on to her face. By the time the bell rings Zak's family have disappeared into the trees to head back to his house, and Stitch settles down on my shoulder while Snooty flies overhead. The classes for the rest of the day, drag on, and the girls try to fight over who gets to sit next to Zak. I think it's the hair, how it has those spikes even though it appears wet, and pretty much in his face. They realize how Zak will sit next to the three of us, and so they try to sit as close to me as possible, but I don't know about Victoria. By the time the last bell rings, my nerves are fried, and I just want to relax. Seeing Zak with Victoria outside I can tell, they feel the same.

"So whose up for some fun?" I say as I rub my hands together. They look to one another before Victoria nods already knowing where I am going with this, followed by a slightly hesitant nod from Zak right after. I gesture over my shoulder, and both follow me as I lead us into town.

"OK, so did either of you bring your swimsuits?" Both shake their heads. I sign and say, "Are you guys ok with borrowing some?" Victoria thinks and shakes her head while Zak verbally replies with "Depends on who they belong to."

"I'll see if David has some you can borrow. He's my brother-in-law." A nod, and we start walking. I lead them through town, and as we walk tourists will stop and ask us where the beach is. I point in random directions. Zak notices this, but doesn't say anything seeing how Victoria doesn't mention it. I lead our rag tag group up the hill, and Zak gets the first look at our odd house.

 **Zak's POV**

The house in front of me was like the one my family was leasing size wise.

It appeared to be two stories with a wrap around porch suspended on stilts. a light green hummer was parked underneath. the house was painted blue with white accents, and red steel roofing. In the back it looked like and add on was, well added on. The shape of the add-on was spherical in shape with its own little windows. Unlike the rest of the house it was also the only thing made entirely made out of metal.

"Oh good, Nani's home, that means the doors unlocked." She runs up the steps into her house only to find that the door is in fact locked. "OK just a second let me just find my keys." Victoria and I wait while Lilo looks around her bag. Not finding it that way, she dumps it out onto the porch, some of her pencils slipping through the cracks. Still no key.

"Urgh, just a second guys I've got this." She says and cups her hands over her mouth. "UNCLE JUMBA! AUNT PLEAKLY! YOU GUYS HOME!" No answer, we wait for a moment, and than Lilo slips into the back saying she'll be back. A crash sounds from the back of the house where Lilo went, and just as I'm about to run after her the door opens. "Sorry about that, come on in." I enter and am greeted by the living room with conjoined kitchen and hallway. I close the door behind me and look down to see a doggy door. "Hey Lilo?"

"Yeah Zak?" You do realize that there's a doggy door here right?" Lilo stops on her way into the kitchen, and peeks her head out of the doorframe. Looking down at the doggy door she face palms with a mumbled, "Oh course."

"I'll be back. Make yourselves comfortable." I do and hear her steps fade away upstairs. I move around the living room and spot some of the family pictures. some are taken back in the states, evident because of the snow. another is done in front of a large house with a gate made to look like a musical staff. In both pictures I see Lilo and Stitch, as well as who can only be Nani as well as someone who is most likely Nani's boyfriend.

I place the frame back down just as steps can be heard from outside. I turn towards the door just in time to see the two from the pictures, only older. Lilo's sister has her hair pulled up into a loose bun, and she has a simple floor length floral dress on with simple sandals. The dress is picked up a bit by her distended stomach. The man has his hair pulled into a tight ponytail with just his bangs escaping. his outfit is just a simple red tanktop and blue surf shorts.

both seem to skip over Victoria, but go straight to staring at me. I suppose their used to the red head visiting. "Hello, uh who are you?"

I open my mouth to answer when stomping can be heard with and exclamation of "I found some." And Lilo stands in the doorframe with two different swimsuits in hand. The orange and yellow one she tosses to Victoria while a pair of black swim trunks with orange accents is tossed my way. "Did you go through my stuff?" the male asks

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't ask before David, but Zak didn't have a pair, and we were going to head down to the beach." Lilo says while all but pushing the two of us out the door.

"Eh it's fine." he says and goes to the kitchen. "Nani, you want me to gab you anything?"

Lilo continues pushing until we reach the end of her drive way, than finally releases me. "Sorry bout that. I just didn't want them to start playing 20 questions with you."

I nod and follow her and Victoria through town tourist are again asking where the beach is, I just allow Lilo to point in random directions. I mean I've only been here for about a week and I already got that being on an island, you just need to go one way to reach one of the many beaches. In some o the stores I see creatures like Stitch and Snooty, but don't comment.

We pass a café where Lilo asks if they'll be testing a siren before having us hide in the bushes on the outskirts of the beach. She steps out onto the beach with Stitch in tow and stands just before the water. "Attention tourists, that is a tsunami siren." she says pointing to one off in the distance. "It warns people when BIG, hundred foot waves are coming. When you hear it, you better run, and I mean RUN! Because they move faster than the speed of sound, and that" she points to the siren again "is your only warning."

A lot of people dismiss her as crazy, but knowing what she asked earlier I prepare myself. Both she and Stitch raise their arms into the air. " Tourists, Prepare to DIE!"

and like clockwork the siren goes off. The ensuing chaos is even worse than when Argost attacked, because these people don't know that it is fake, or know that no one can save them. Stitch laughs and the beach is cleared in seconds. I step out once I'm sure all the tourist are gone only to hear Lilo say "Now that you live here, you'll understand."

I chuckle and nod my head.

 **A/N Boom, and done with that mess. Onto the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Now for some confusion and injury**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Zak's POV**

As we relax on the now secluded beach a blue octopus, and lizard with volcanos coming out of its back approach us. I study the creatures from where I am, trying to decipher if they mean any harm. I'm thoroughly surprised when Lilo and Stitch go to greet them like family.

Seeing the five interact with Victoria and Snooty joining them, Zak decides that it's time to investigate. Making his way over to the shore where they all are, Zak stops a good few feet away still unsure. The two creatures seem like complete opposites, with one being a blue octopus, and the other being a walking volcano. Lilo looks back, when she realizes that I haven't joined them and gestures. "Come on Zak, I want to introduce you."

I step closer, "This is Yin," she says her left hand hovering above the octopus, "And this is Yang," Her right hand goes above the volcano, "They're Stitch's cousins like Snooty."

I look at the two in a whole new light, and recall seeing other strange creatures out and about when I first explored the town. "Just how many cousins does Stitch have exactly?" I inquire. After all, it can't be that many.

Lilo doesn't even hesitant, the number already in her head."Stitch has 625, well actually, it would be 626 cousins." My eyes pop at the number, What kind of family has that many cousins? I'm so lost in thought that I don't realize another of Stitch's cousins has joined us, until a tap on my leg alerts me. I look down and see a pink round creature with small ears and large smile. "Zak, that is Cannonball."

I nod and shake their hand. "It's nice to meet you."

When Stitch's cousins leave and head towards the water, I'm surprised to see the first two go the same way. "OK, so when I first came I noticed a lot of other strange creatures, are all of them cousins of Stitch?"

"Yes." She says calm as a breeze.

"OK than." I try to remain calm. Apparently cryptid like creatures running through out the town is normal, and everyone seems unbothered by it.

We walk through town and I pay attention to what I see. A single rain cloud is above a produce stand, a living steam roller is flattening pavement, with a jackhammer breaking up the sidewalk. I spot a yellow furball with long claws giving hair cuts, Lilo grabs a bit of my shoulder length hair, and before I know it she drags me in and introduces me to Snips.

Lilo than asks if they can fit me in, and I'm seated in a chair with Snips behind me a few seconds later. I barely feel the claws through my hair, and The teen in the mirror ahead of me matches the one from the past. Even without the usual hair gel in it they somehow managed to get it spiked up. Memories of past adventures come to mind, and I begin to think of past acquaintances.

I wonder if Ulraj and Wadi would be up for a visit in the future? The king would be easier to reach, but the thief, not so much.

All three of us get a snow cone from a creature made out of ice before we split off. Victoria going off towards the larger residence area, while Lilo and I go towards the areas that are more cut off. We reach Lilo's house first, but Lilo sticks around to see where I live.

"Hey Zak, you got anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I was just thinking that I could introduce you to the rest of Stitch's cousins seeing how Saturday's are my day to check on them."

"Sure, I shouldn't have anything going on. Meet around noon?" I mainly want to check out the different cryptids there are here.

Lilo agrees to the time with a smile and bids me good-bye before heading back down the street towards her own home.

I walk up the drive, and enter my home to a heated discussion. "So what did I miss while at school?"

"Nothing much, an old acquaintance of Doyle's just decided to drop something off that we have to take care of. as soon as possible, for now we are just trying to narrow down the area it's in." My mother explains and as I join in and try to assist all prior plans are forgotten.

 **Lilo's POV**

Stitch and I stand at the end of Zak's driveway waiting for half an hour before heading up. The path is longer than my own driveway, and it's no wonder Zak leaves so early in the morning to get to school. I would to if I lived this far, and weren't familiar with the area. The house we're greeted with at the end of the drive is large with a wrap around porch, and two stories. Drifting behind it is a large orange and black blimp. The truly shocking part is seeing Zak outside with what can only be his parents preparing for a trip of some kind.

Gone was the usual attire of sandals, and summer clothing, in their place was hiking boots, and thinker clothing. His mother and father were similar attire, and than there was a third male.

His mother has long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She wears the same type of boots, only with tighter clothing, and orange gloves cover the lengths of her arms up to her forearms.

His father is of a defining muscular build that could rival even the best weight lifters on the island. The attire is the similar in color scheme to Zak's and Mrs. Saturday, but his buzzed hair is closer to Zak's with a shock of white in the bangs. A scar lies across his right glassy eye.

I can't tell how the strange man fits into the family. Instead of the black, orange and yellow the Saturday family is comfortable in, he wears black with brown. His arms are revealed with strange devices attached to his wrists. His orange hair is shaved on either creating a Mohawk down the center of his head with a mullet in the back and bangs hanging in front of his face. He is also the one to take notice of our presence and points it out to the others.

The family of three along with Zak's adopted siblings turned, and the next thing I know is getting tackled and picked up by a 8 foot gorilla creature. Zak runs over next and has Fisk set me down. Zak's parent's walk over, along with the strange man. Once I'm back on my feet Zak steps back. "What are you doing here Lilo? I thought we weren't meeting up until later."

"No, we agreed around noon, which it is now an hour has passed." I point out and see Stitch interacting with Zak's siblings. The three adults seem to have snapped out of it by this point, and are now approaching. The male who does not fit in the image interrupts whatever the woman was about to say. "So mini man, this your girlfriend?"

Zak blushes and looks away, I'm too busy processing the words to even realize what was said. "Doyle that is enough. I'm sorry about my brother, I have no control over him."

Ah, so the ginger is Zak's uncle. "It's alright, 'm used to it from my own family, thought I'm the one who usually gives the grief not receive it."

The ginger, Doyle, laughs at my statement and claps a hand around my shoulder. "I like this girl. What do you say Drew? Doc? should we make her a part of the family?"

It's my turn to blush, and Zak's only intensifies. "Uncle Doyle! Dad tell him to stop!" Zak shouts as I turn around to hide the evident blush. Doyle laughs, "Come on Zak man, I'm only fooling, but now what? She said you were supposed to meet up with her at noon." He questions as his gaze lands on me. The others follow suit, and I shift in place trying to avert my eyes from the stares.

"You should probably go home Lilo, We don't want you to get hurt." Mrs. Saturday - Drew - says, and I try to process what could be going on. I take a moment to study Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. I turn back and address the family. "If this is about finding an alien, I can help. After all, I did find homes for 626 others."

Just like Zak they seem shocked at the number, but Doc is the first to snap out of it. "I'm sorry, Alien?"

"But of course. What else is there?" I ask, purely curious about what their answer is. An uneasy feeling overwhelms me as the family shares a quick look amongst themselves. Stitch climbs up to hang on my back. Drew comes over and places a hand on the small of my back, "If you're going to come with us, you need to dress accordingly."

I go into the Saturday house with Mrs. Saturday, Stitch leaping off my shoulders to remain outside..

 **Zak's POV**

Dad, Doyle and I watch as mom leads Lilo into the house to find her more acceptable clothes than her typical shorts and orange crop top. My mind goes back to how Lilo said she immediately thought we were going after an alien. With that thought in mind the appearances of the creatures running around make all the more sense. But if the creatures here are aliens, than why hasn't Dr. Beeman found them yet?

Dad and Uncle Doyle converse with each other, still managing to get on the other's nerves when mom is not around. Komodo, Fisk and Zon hold a conversation of their own, and I'm just left to wonder. How old was she when she started to find Stitch's cousins homes of their own, and how did she manage it.

My thoughts are derailed as the woman exit the house with Lilo dressed in typical Saturday family apparel that seem far too familiar. It's only when they get closer that I realize she is wearing some of mine. The pants are kept up by the belt she was wearing before, and the boots are tied as tight as they can go. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up, and the bottom is tied off to the side. The hair, which flowed down her back before is pulled up into the same style as mom's.

Lilo stands beside me, and without our knowledge, mom pulls out a camera and takes a photo before addressing me. "I'm sorry about the clothes sweetie, those were the only ones that would fit her." Mom explains and Lilo shrugs.

After a bit more time spent preparing we head out. Mom and dad question Lilo about her time hunting the aliens that have appeared on the island, but she is quick to rebuke that claim, explaining that she doesn't hunt them, but help them. From there, we pass the time by listening to stories of her younger adventures spent assisting Stitch's family. From the time she was transported to a desolate future where everyone obeyed an alien hamster, watching over her family that was turned babies, and switching minds with Stitch to name a few.

We than explain what we do without giving too much away, mainly the small details that wasn't shown in the final episode of Weird World. She laughs at the first meeting we had with Uncle Doyle, and how mom attacked him. At the part with the undersea cryptids she gets excited, wanting to meet them herself. She avoids the topic of my glowing eyes, and for that I'm glad, if she asked than I might not be able to go to school anymore.

When we approach the area with the present, all goes quiet save for the rustle of foliage and fabric. If Lilo weren't right beside me I'd have thought she was at home. The quiet is interrupted by a scream, as Doyle is dragged down and away by his ankle.

He doesn't get far before a yellow glow over takes the area. We rush to his side just as he picks himself up. The pant leg of the one to get grabbed is sindged and holes are scattered along the area. "I found it."

And that is when all hell breaks loose.

Vines break through the branches towards our group, and I pull Lilo to the side while Stitch dodges the other way. The group rushes the creature, and that is when we get the first look, and the large man-eating tree. The shifting branches are like the vines of a sundrop plant. Small appendages hang off the branches. At first I think Lilo is about to freak out, and she does in a way, just not the way any one expects. "Oh my god! That thing is awesome! Stitch, do you see that thing? Of course you do, it's right there." She exclaims gesturing wildly to the sentient plant in front of us.

Doyle goes above the tree with his jet-pack, Fisk and Zon follow with the former using the branches to stay above the creature. The rest of us handle it from below. Mom and Dad and stick close to one another, and Komodo, Lilo and I are teamed up on the opposite side. Stitch tries to get back over to Lilo but a branch always swings down in his path. One such moment is when it goes all wrong.

Stitch sees an opportunity to get back to Lilo, a branch comes in from behind and sweeps him away. Lilo leaves my side to run to her companions side, failing to see the next branch come for her. Doyle shouts out a warning, but by the time she hears it it's soo late.

She tries to duck, and the branch wraps around her arm. She's dragged away from anyone, and hoisted into the air by the one arm. Already burns are starting to form on her arm, and the sleeve is ruined from where she rolled it up. She flinches at the pain, but that doesn't stop her from struggling and placing the other hand to remove the tendrils that hold her tight.

My and I don't even need to look at one another before and idea is agreed upon. Mom dashes forwards with her fire sword and slashes the branch holding my classmate in the air. I than use The Claw that I had on my back to pull her away. Once we are a safe distance away, I assess the damage.

Her left forearm is badly burned, could be a second degree if I'm right, and her right palm has only gotten a first degree one. I reach into my bag and pull out one of the water bottles I packed and lightly pour it over her forearm. She tries to pull it away, but can't with my firm grip on her hand. Stitch sits on her lap to keep her from leaving. I tear off the ruined sleeve and toss it aside. She looks towards the discarded sleeve to avoid the risk of looking at her arm.

By the time, I finish doing what I can the Man-Eating Tree is down, and my mom kneels beside me to observe the damage done to Lilo's arm. "Hmm, it doesn't look too bad, but I would like to drop you off at your house just to be sure nothing else happens." Lilo nods and seems to prepare herself for trouble.

 **A/N So I'm going to end it there, and the Saturday's will be the Pelekai's next chapter. As for the Man-Eating tree in this chapter, I looked online for a cryptid that was in Hawaii, but the ones I found were practically harmless. So one that was located everywhere is the man-eating tree.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N And now, Cryptid family meet alien family.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lilo's POV**

I sit in the back seat of their jeep between Zak and who I now know to be his Uncle Doyle. Stitch sits in the very back along with Fisk and Komodo, while Zon flies overhead. I try to focus on anything other than the pain in my arm, but it feels to be getting worse. Mr. and Mrs. Saturday offered to treat it at their house, but I said it could wait. Nani will most likely go easier on me if she tends to the injury herself.

Zak advises his father where to go, and they are both surprised and glad that I live so close.

Mr. Saturday pulls into the driveway and parks behind our own yellow jeep. The lights are on and a silhouette can be seen in the kitchen. while the others pop up here and there around the house. The figure in the kitchen seems to notice the vehicle pulling in, and crosses over to the front door.

Nani opens the door and seems about ready to yell, but when she notices how I'm holding my arm holds back on the lecture. "Lilo! Are you OK?" She turns back inside. "David can you get the first aid kit."

She comes down the stairs and steers me inside, gesturing the Saturday family welcome as an after thought. I'm immediately sat down on the couch and Nani grabs my hand to see the damage. The burns have begun to blister, but the surrounding area can easily be identified as something other than a fire burn.

David arrives with the first aid kit and at this point Jumba and Plekeli show up as well. Jumba with his fake mustache and tourist shirt and Plekeli wearing one of Nani's dresses with one of their many wigs. I'm seated on the couch and tone Nani out as her hormones take over. Zak stands nearby while the rest of his family is lead into the kitchen area by the rest of my family.

My arm is just about wrapped up, and Nani is just about calmed down. "So what happened to a peaceful date around town?"

I sputter and Zak's tan turns maroon. "It-it wasn't like that at all." The younger sister sputters

"OK, than what did happen to cause a burn like this." Nani inquires while holding up the now bandaged arm. Zak's family begins to explain from the kitchen after listening in, Doyle laughing at the date comment.

Nani seems generally stressed at hearing what happened, but seeing how they handled the little hiccup calms her down. "OK, Lilo go change into something else," she looks over at the older Saturday's, "And would you like to have supper with us tonight?"

"If it's not too much to ask, We also have some questions we would like to ask." Doc says as Lilo leaves to head to her room. She catches the comment of questions, and makes sure to grab her family album before making her way back down in her pajamas.

"So what your saying is that Aliens are real?" Doyle questions, and breaks out laughing as the Pelekei family nods. "So I believe cryptids, because I worked with someone who was after them. Aliens though? That's just to far fetched, even with these three here."

At this point Lilo slams the album on the table and opens to the first page. On the two pages are experiments 1-10 with their names. She flips through all the pages, explaining where they are now, and than she gets to 626. A picture of Stitch is shown wearing a tiki charm on a red collar. Showing a piercing smile.

"So the school allows you to just bring an alien to school no problem?"

"Sure, everyone knows about him, and Stitch even helps the tech classes with the heavier equipment." Lilo explains and Stitch nods to confirm that what she said is true.

Doyle looks at the small blue creature, that only goes to his knees fully standing. "just how strong can this little guy be?" he inquires.

"Well considering on one of the first few days I had he he picked up a car, I'd say pretty strong." Lilo answers honestly. From the families looks Lilo isn't sure what is more shocking, The fact that aliens inhabit all of Hawaii, or that something so small could be so strong.

 **Zak's POV**

Learning that aliens extinct, and that they are a part of Lilo's family is surprising, but the thought that comes after terrifies him. Dr. Beaman has been all but obsessing over aliens for as long as he can remember. He would do anything to get his hands on them should he find out.

As Zak shares a look with his family, he sees that they all realize the same thing, Beaman can't know

 **A/N OH MY GOSH, I updated something. Sorry for the wait, it's just that all motivation has left my body and succeeds to evade my every trap. Hope to continue with one of my older stories before I write anything new, but we'll see how that works out.**


End file.
